


Лихорадка

by Melina_Divine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Николя - врач, работающий в одной из африканских стран в миссии "Врачи без границ". Агу - один из лидеров повстанцев, Командос, чьим именем местные пугают непослушных детей. Любовь во время чумы. Страну трясёт от жёлтой лихорадки и приближающегося государственного переворота.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Центральная Африка, середина 90-ых

У мальчишки выпирающий живот под тонкими «птичьими» рёбрами, большая голова и глаза в пол-лица, которые, кажется, ничего не выражают, разве что одну усталую покорность. У местных, почти у всех – такие глаза: покорных старых животных, которых ведут на скотобойню. У женщин – потому что большую часть жизни они беременны или кормят младенцев, половина из которых не доживает до пяти. У мужчин – потому что они измождены и больны, кто чем: туберкулёзом, онхоцеркозом, малярией, чесоткой – как правило, им удаётся дожить до тридцати пяти-сорока, везунчикам – до самой старости. У детей – потому что всё время голодны и привыкли к неизменному состоянию голода, они просто не представляют, что может быть иначе. 

Николя поворачивает мальчишку к себе спиной, прикладывает стетоскоп под острые клинья лопаток и просит дышать глубже. Мальчишка не понимает, и Николя приходится показывать наглядно – он с шумом втягивает в себя воздух через рот, и потом так же выдыхает. У мальчишки дыхание поверхностное, слабое – Николя не может определить, слышны ли хрипы? Вспышка жёлтой лихорадки уже сходит на «нет», но приходится сталкиваться с осложнениями: пневмонией, миокардитом, сепсисом. Больных сотни, он не справляется. Николя привык повторять про себя (быть может, тем самым успокаивая себя или оправдывая): «Их много, а я один». И, в общем, он не лукавит. Его помощник, Заман недоучился на фельдшера и толку от него мало, несмотря на то, что парень очень старается. У Абени золотые руки: она неустанно делает уколы, перевязки, ставит капельницы, раздаёт лекарства. Пожалуй, она одна из немногих здесь, кто не потерял способности улыбаться. Просто, по-человечески – иногда улыбаться. Но Абени всего лишь медсестра, хорошая, но медсестра – и все вопросы в их маленьком передвижном госпитале Николя приходится решать в одиночку. Случается, он пропускает симптомы, или от усталости принимает больных меньше, чем рассчитывал. К нему всегда очередь, семь дней в неделю, без выходных и праздников. Местные никогда не ропщут. Они привыкли ждать, где угодно и сколько угодно: под пеклом, сидя на песке в тени чахлых деревьев. Они не стонут, не возмущаются – слышен только негромкий гул голосов, к которому Николя давно успел привыкнуть – чужая монотонная речь – мужская и женская, изредка нарушаемая младенческим плачем. Он так и не смог выучить больше четырёх-пяти десятков слов. Да и те путает. В конце концов, у него есть Заман и Абени. Они не всегда оказываются рядом, но, когда непременно нужна их помощь в качестве переводчиков, Николя не стесняется звать – громко и раскатисто кричать на весь госпиталь. 

 

В конце осмотра мальчишка получает конфету, фруктовый леденец в цветной блестящей обёртке. Он зажимает его в кулаке и уходит, держась за руку матери. Николя жестом приглашает следующего больного. Им оказывается молодая женщина с мокнущими волдырями, которые предстают перед ним, как только она начинает разматывать серые тряпки на ногах. Николя надевает перчатки, осматривает пациентку –аллергия или дракункулез? Чёртовы черви! Они здесь повсюду! Вот же проклятый континент! Николя самому иногда кажется, что он полон этими паразитами, и его организм – всего лишь временное пристанище, перевалочная станция для отвратительных микроскопических тварей, которыми в Африке заражена вода и почва. 

С улицы доносится какой-то шум. Николя поворачивает голову в сторону окна. Подняв клубы пыли, перед госпиталем тормозит синий Рейнджер. Из кузова мигом выпрыгивают трое мужчин, ещё один выходит из кабины. Повстанцы, все четверо направляются к госпиталю.   
\- Доктор! Доктор! – слышится надрывный голос Абени. Она бежит к Николя по коридору.   
\- Это Командос! Командос! – уже вместе кричат Заман и Абени. 

Николя решает не отвлекаться от осмотра. Командос?! И что с того? У Николя слишком много работы, чтобы… 

Шаги по коридору. Ноги в тяжёлых ботинках. Приближаются. Не нужно быть ясновидящим, чтобы знать наверняка, что у каждого из четвёрки с собой автомат, пистолет, нож – всё вместе или что-то одно – неважно. 

Николя продолжает заниматься пациенткой. Он надеется, что выглядит невозмутимо, ну, по крайней мере, естественно. Нельзя давать даже малейшего повода думать, что он напуган. 

Николя слышит:   
\- Где белый нганга?! Где белый нганга?! Быстрее! 

Местные называют Николя «белый нганга». Для них он не доктор, больше, чем доктор – он знахарь, «белый шаман». Придумали себе, что он помогает им не только таблетками и уколами, но и «наложением рук». Да, у Николя есть некие способности. Он даже никогда не задумывался, как их назвать. Ну, что такого, в самом деле, если он может ослабить головную или зубную боль, приложив ладонь ко лбу или щеке? Николя всегда думал, что в этом нет ничего особенного, и это умеет делать чуть ли не половина человечества. Просто не все это в себе развивают. А тут нужна всего лишь сноровка. Практика. Сила внушения – вот основа… да почти всего, что есть в мире. Но, как бы там ни было, быть врачом, настоящим врачом с дипломом и лицензией – не то же самое, что помогать доверчивым людям на какое-то время забыть о боли. Вот почему Николя уже в одиннадцать лет твёрдо решил стать врачом. Настоящим врачом. 

Абени вбегает в кабинет на несколько секунд раньше, чем в нём появляются люди в тяжёлых ботинках. Она повторяет в ужасе:   
\- Там Агу! Агу сам! И его люди!   
\- Не надо паники, - успевает сказать Николя. – Ничего не… 

«Гости» показываются в дверях кабинета все вместе, вчетвером. Потом один из них делает шаг вперёд. Николя смотрит на него в упор. Тот самый высокий из четвёрки, и Николя не может не отметить, что он красив. Да, Николя когда-то думал, как и многие, что «чёрные мало чем отличаются друг от друга», но теперь, когда он провёл в Африке почти два года, он может смело сказать, что «чёрные все разные» и среди них есть, как и везде – красивые и некрасивые, ладно сложенные и плохо сложенные, те, к кому природа была благосклонна и те,кому оказалась мачехой. 

Народность улу, к которой относятся повстанцы, отличается от других народностей, которые населяют Луанду, и особенно отличается от муту, которым принадлежит власть в стране и которых лечит Николя. У улу более вытянутый череп, более правильная форма головы и черты лица, сходные с европеоидными. Улу высокие и тонкокостные. Чёрные, как эбеновое дерево. Длинноногие. Похожие на пантер.   
\- Ты белый нганга? – спрашивает самый высокий из четвёрки, и, не дождавшись ответа, командует:   
\- Ты! Ехать с нами! Собираться!   
\- Вероятно, вы и есть Агу? – спрашивает Николя, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие. – Первым делом люди здороваются. Особенно, когда они видят друг друга в первый раз. 

На лице у высокого появляется недоумение, и следом за ним раздражение. Брови сходятся к переносице. Он не сразу понимает, что Николя имеет в виду.   
\- Нужен доктор! Умирать люди! Много дети! Ехать с нами! Быстро собираться!   
\- Так как мне к вам обращаться? Агу? Или Командос? 

Высокий снова озадачен.   
\- Нет разницы, - отвечает он после короткой запинки. – Можно Агу.   
\- Хорошо… Знаете ли, Агу, я вряд ли смогу вам помочь. Тем более прямо сейчас. Видите, у меня люди. Они терпеливо стоят в очереди с самого утра. У многих из них дети. Я не могу просто взять и бросить их. Понимаете?   
\- Что ты говорить? Ты ехать сейчас! Слышать?!   
\- Я не могу. Увы. Я на работе. Если у вас есть вопросы, вы можете занять очередь и подождать, пока я освобожусь.   
\- Что ты говорить? – снова повторяет Агу. Его лицо каменеет, а голос становится холодным и чётким. Таким чётким и таким холодным, что у Николя непроизвольно бегут мурашки вдоль позвоночника.   
\- Я говорю, что придётся подождать, если вам нужна моя консультация. И, если честно, я не обязан вами заниматься. В-о-о-б-щ-е, - говорит Николя раздельно для пущей убедительности. – Вы бандиты. Все знают, кто вы такие. Вы приходите и требуете… 

Агу в мгновенье ока оказывается с Николя рядом. Агу на полголовы его выше, хотя Николя всегда считался высоким – метр восемьдесят четыре. Агу хватает его за шкирку, и Николя чувствует себя нашкодившим котёнком, которого, если повезёт – ткнут носом в собственное дерьмо, а если нет – засунут в мешок и утопят.   
\- Ехать! Н-е-м-е-д-л-е-н-н-о! – копирует его манеру Агу.   
\- Или? Что будет?   
\- Нравится по-плохой!? – орёт Агу. – Нравится пушки?! 

Он выхватывает пистолет и приставляет к голове Николя. 

Николя сначала не чувствует страха, никакого испуга. Только что-то вроде: «Ого-го! Да это самый настоящий боевик!» Потом, когда Агу подталкивает его к выходу, упираясь пистолетом в спину, а Абени начинает причитать – тогда Николя становится страшно. Его охватывает паника. Его убьют? Конечно, убьют! Да кому он нужен? Повстанцы в своё логово так просто никого не пускают. Он врач. Ну и что с того? Осмотрит больных – и потом его пристрелят. Никто даже не станет искать труп. Похищен повстанцами. Пропал без вести. Может быть, его имя упомянут в новостях. Строчка в новостях – вот и всё, что от него останется.   
\- Мне нужно взять медикаменты, - вспоминает Николя, и это немного отрезвляет его, приводит в чувство. – Пусть Заман закончит приём, - оставляет он указания Абени. – А ты – выдай лекарства. В чём уверена – смело давай, поняла? 

Абени испуганно кивает. Потом собирает медицинский чемоданчик для Николя. Он пытается выяснить, чем больны дети, о которых говорил Агу. Тот отрывисто отвечает:   
\- Лихорадка. Умирать. Много слабый. 

 

Николя сажают в кузов Рейнджера, один из четвёрки завязывает ему глаза, а другой связывает руки. Николя не сопротивляется, но, когда чужие пальцы касаются его лица, он крутит головой, безуспешно пытается отбиться.   
\- Сидеть тихо! – предупреждает один из повстанцев. – Чтобы тебя не убить!   
\- Или хочешь, чтобы мы убить твоих больной? – смеется другой. – Твой маленький врач? Твой маленький медсестра? 

Николя слышит вопль Замана, крик Абени тонет в общем гуле голосов. Заман и Абени, да и любой из пациентов Николя принадлежат к народности муту. Муту в Луанде в большинстве. В стране власть принадлежит большинству. Улу, к которым относятся повстанцы – в меньшинстве. Надо ли говорить, что улу и муту «на ножах»? И всё же, Николя надеется, что повстанцы не станут стрелять. Зачем им кого-то убивать, если он уже едет с ними? Неизвестно куда и неизвестно вернётся ли? Ему только и остаётся, что надеяться. 

Дорога до деревни повстанцев занимает минут сорок, может быть, пятьдесят. Машина подпрыгивает на ухабах и кочках, вьётся дорожная пыль. Повстанцы громко разговаривают и смеются. Николя чувствует себя беспомощным и ещё в голове крутится: «Как страшно быть слепым. Боже, как это страшно!» Николя никогда не думал об этом раньше, хотя видел несчастных, потерявших зрение из-за речной слепоты, чуть не каждый день. Молодые, крепкие, мужчины и женщины – совершенно ослепшие… Сколько ему придётся пробыть у повстанцев? И хватит ли у него медикаментов? И главное – хватит ли анксиоцина? При мысли об анксиоцине Николя прошибает холодный пот. Чемоданчик стоит у него между ногами, и Николя инстинктивно крепче придвигает к нему ступни. 

 

Деревня, в которую привозят Николя, мало чем отличается от любой другой луандийской деревни. В восточной, самой бедной части страны, деревни все похожи – будь то поселение муту или улу. Круглые убогие хижины, похожие на осиные ульи. Стенки из жердей, оплетённых ветвями, крыши из камыша и травы. Рядом с домом каждой семьи «улей» поменьше – в нём хранят зерно, и ещё одна крошечная хижина – для духов предков. 

Агу сам, без лишних разговоров провожает Николя к одной из хижин. В ней больные женщина и девочка-подросток. Николя осматривает их, задаёт Агу несколько вопросов о течении болезни. Ему понятно, что это жёлтая лихорадка, и он догадывается, что это самые тяжёлые или самые важные больные, раз Агу показал их первыми. У девочки слабый пульс и носовое кровотечение. С женщиной хуже – у неё кишечное кровотечение, пульс почти не прослушивается. Николя ставит капельницы одной и второй, хотя у него нет сомнений, что женщину уже не спасти.   
\- Твои жена и дочь? – спрашивает Николя, когда они с Агу выходят из хижины.   
\- Не мой, - крутит головой Агу. – Брата.   
\- Где брат?   
\- Он здесь нет. Уехать. Далеко.   
\- Женщина вряд ли выживет. 

Агу ничего не говорит, смотрит себе под ноги. Но Николя чувствует страшное напряжение, которое исходит от него. Агу мрачен, как грозовая туча. Он закуривает, делится с Николя сигаретой.   
\- С девочкой дела лучше, - продолжает Николя. – Но надо ждать. Ещё сутки-двое.   
\- Сделать что-нибудь, - вдруг поднимает на него глаза Агу. Он кажется маленьким и растерянным. Он умоляет Николя. – Ты очень умный белый нганга. Пожалуйста, помогать. Говорят, ты уметь. Твои руки, - Агу хватает Николя за руки, сжимает их, трясёт. У него в глазах слёзы. – Ты умный. Очень умный.   
\- Это лихорадка. Здесь от меня мало что зависит. Но я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. 

 

Лихорадка оказывается ещё у двоих детей и двоих взрослых. В трёх случаях из четырёх Николя почти уверен в выздоровлении. Наибольшее опасение вызывает полуторагодовалый малыш и Николя занимается с ним больше, чем с остальными. Когда он заканчивает с ребёнком, Агу ведёт его в хижину на краю деревни. Она стоит особняком, и около неё нет даже ни одной собаки. Когда они входят внутрь – Николя невольно морщится от затхлого запаха. Там, на подстилке Николя видит старика. По крайней мере, Николя думает, что это старик, пока не узнаёт от Агу, что «старику» только тридцать восемь. «Старик» истощён и очень слаб, почти полностью парализован, у него не открывается левый глаз, но речь остаётся сохранной, хоть и нечёткой. У Николя мало сомнений в том, что «старика» разбил инсульт, и Агу это подтверждает, когда говорит, что у «старика» несколько месяцев назад случился инсульт, а потом, вероятно, ещё один. Но самое страшное – это начинающаяся гангрена. Николя настаивает на том, что его нужно отправить в госпиталь. Он мало чем может помочь ему вне стационара. Николя колет антибиотик и следом снотворное, потому что «старик» умоляет хоть о нескольких часах сна. 

Агу общается со «стариком» с особой, с какой-то обречённой нежностью. Он говорит с ним тихо и ласково, кладёт руку ему на лоб, наклоняется к уху, когда собирается сказать что-то. Николя видит, как Агу улыбается. Вряд ли это можно назвать полноценной улыбкой, но лицо Агу, когда он разговаривает со «стариком» как будто разглаживается, жёсткость уходит, сменяется обречённой нежностью, слабой улыбкой. Николя думает, как странно всё устроено в мире. Головорез, один из лидеров восточных повстанцев, Командос, за которым идёт слава одного из самых жестоких людей в Луанде, человек, который приложил руку к покушениям на высокопоставленных чиновников – Агу, чьим именем муту пугают непослушных детей – всего лишь человек, такой же, как и все. Агу умеет жалеть. Агу умеет просить. Агу даже умеет плакать. Не то, чтобы Николя не мог в это поверить. Ведь он же не младенец! Но да, чёрт побери! Он удивлён! Николя всегда удивляли подобные вещи. Сам, будучи по натуре человеком слабовольным (по крайней мере, Николя был в этом уверен), он смотрел на людей жёстких, волевых, бескомпромиссных с восхищением и даже с толикой зависти. Это не значило, что Николя оправдывал преступников, это лишь значило, что он тянулся к этой силе, жаждал быть к ней причастным. Он смотрел на Агу и видел в нём что-то такое, что хотел бы видеть и в себе.   
\- Этот мужчина, он твой родственник? – спрашивает Николя, когда они оставляют хижину.   
\- Я всегда любить его, - отвечает Агу.   
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что его дела не очень хороши?   
\- Я понимать. Кето говорить, что умирать. Хотеть умирать. Не хотеть, когда близкий беспокоиться. 

Николя не находит, что ответить. Смерти всегда было слишком много в Луанде и он привык к ней относиться, как к чему-то рядовому, само собой разумеющемуся, но иногда что-то поднималось в душе, старое чувство, похожее на то, что он испытал, когда первый раз увидел мёртвым кого-то из своей семьи – бабушку Элен, и потом, когда ему впервые пришлось взять в руки скальпель и сделать первый в своей жизни надрез на безымянном трупе.   
\- Что за клеймо у Кето на плече? Или это татуировка? – интересуется Николя только для того, чтобы уйти от темы смерти, перестать чувствовать, что его это задевает.   
\- Хотеть знать, что это есть?   
\- Просто интересно.   
\- Я тебе показать, - кивает Агу. 

Через минуту они у входа в ещё одну хижину. Агу заглядывает внутрь и зовёт кого-то. К ним выходят мужчина и женщина. Вернее сначала появляется женщина, потом исчезает в хижине, снова появляется, и на этот раз с ней вместе мужчина. Она помогает ему выйти наружу, потому что тот на костылях – у него отсутствуют обе ступни. Агу опять что-то говорит женщине, и та протягивает руки, чтобы показать их Николя – на каждой руке только по три пальца, на месте недостающих – уродливо зажившие обрубки.   
\- Это сделать муту, - говорит Агу. – Генрал Курунга. Правительство. Они погубить много-много улу. Резать, убивать. Портить женщины. 

Агу рассказывает с надрывом и болью, что делало с его народом Правительство. Сколько людей погибло по приказу генерала Курунга, которого муту считают национальным героем и который устроил государственный переворот четыре года назад. Рассказывает про Нгабани Воха. Секретную тюрьму, в которой томятся улу, которых муту сделали своими рабами. Нгабани Воха – самое страшное место на планете, самая жестокая тюрьма – там пытают и калечат, лишают сна и пищи, заставляют работать по восемнадцать часов в сутки, оттуда поставляют бесплатную рабочую силу в рудники и шахты. Клеймо Нгабани Воха – «НВ» выжигают мужчинам на плече, а женщинам на груди. Агу просит женщину поднять футболку, и та без стеснения это делает. Николя видит у неё на правой груди клеймо, а у мужчины – на правом плече. Клейма такие же, как и у Кето.   
\- Это не показывать у вас по телевизор. Никто это не знать. Журналистов туда не пускать. А когда у вас что-то появляться по телевизор и в газетах – только ложь, - горячится Агу. – Никому не интересно, что есть здесь, по правде в Африка. Я могу говорить, говорить, но никто не слушать. И очень тяжело взять журналист. Им много давать деньги, чтобы они говорить, что всё хорошо, что есть больница и школа, что все жить хорошо. А улу жить плохо. У них ничего нет. Нет больница и школа. Нет лекарства. Нет еда. Мой народ болеть и умирать. Мой народ убивать. Идти со мной, - говорит Агу. – У меня есть много фотография в моей хижина. 

В своей хижине (она немного просторнее остальных) Агу раскладывает перед Николя фотографии. Везде изувеченные тела и лица. Обезображенные трупы. Отрубленные головы и конечности. У Николя к горлу подкатывает тошнота, и он едва сдерживает рвотный позыв, когда Агу показывает ему фотографию двух мужских трупов, которым в рот засунуты их собственные отрезанные гениталии. Николя прикрывает рот рукой. Он многое повидал, будучи врачом в миссии «Врачи без границ», но ничего ужаснее этих фотографий не видел.   
\- Эти мужчины любить других мужчин, - поясняет Агу. – За это смерть. Но часто их только вешать за шея. 

Николя сглатывает. Собственная шея кажется ему слишком хрупкой.   
\- Один раз меня не успеть повешать, - продолжает Агу. – Меня освободить друзья.   
\- Ты тоже? – осторожно спрашивает Николя. Он не может до конца поверить во всё, что услышал и увидел. Ему это кажется каким-то ночным кошмаром, ужасным бредом. Столько шокирующей информации сразу. И то, что Агу может оказаться гомосексуалом. Таким же, как и Николя.   
\- Я думал, в Луанде это не принято. Чтобы мужчины…   
\- Ты ничего не знать про мой страна. Раньше всё быть не так. Быть нормально. Улу никогда не ругать, если ты любить мужчина. Если я любить женщина – я быть с женщина, если я любить мужчина – я быть с мужчина. Главное, мужчина должен взять жена, иметь дети. Но быть с мужчина тоже можно. 

Николя на мгновение представляет, как Агу накидывают петлю на шею. Ему становится совсем не по себе, и он торопливо говорит:   
\- Надо посмотреть, как там девочка и малыш. Я пойду…   
\- Ты мне не верить? – говорит как будто с досадой Агу. – Про всё, что я тебе говорить и показывать? Это правда, нганга. Я говорить только правда.   
\- Я не нганга, - внезапно обрывает его Николя. – Моё имя – Николя, ясно?   
\- Ты мне не верить, потому что ты такой, как весь твой страна. Франция только надо брать здесь руда и алмаз. Ты такой же, как все француз. Ты тоже хотеть закрывать глаза на преступления…   
\- Я не из Франции! – взрывается Николя. – Я из Швейцарии! А детство я провёл в Марокко, потому что мой отец – марокканец. Потом мы с матерью вернулись в Швейцарию. Понятно? 

Он выпаливает всё это Агу в лицо, разворачивается и уходит проверять больных. Агу не останавливает его, смотрит в спину, когда тот быстрым шагом удаляется к хижине, в которой живёт больной ребёнок. 

Николя занимается лихорадящими до темноты, которая, как и всегда в Луанде, опускается внезапно, без перехода, без сумерек. Когда Николя заканчивает – тело его уже едва слушается. Николя чувствует себя разбитым, совершенно больным, ужасно уставшим. Руки дрожат, начинается тахикардия, мышцы ощутимо ломит, они наливаются тяжестью, голова кружится. Это могло бы быть началом какого-то вирусного заболевания. Но в случае с Николя вирусы ни при чём. Ни при чём и усталость, которая не отпускает его все эти два года в Луанде. Дело в анксиоцине. 

Николя думает только о том, чтобы как-нибудь помыться (он весь в испарине), поскорее оказаться на своей койке, сделать инъекцию и уснуть. 

Агу почти весь день держит его в поле зрения. Он не поручает никому из своих людей присматривать за Николя – наблюдает за ним сам. Временами он куда-то отлучается, но потом снова возвращается, заглядывает в хижины или садится поодаль, когда Николя что-то делает на улице. Агу следует за ним как тень. Появляется внезапно и неслышно (или, быть может, Николя просто не сразу замечает его из-за усталости?). Николя сначала думает: «Что ему нужно?», но потом этот вопрос перестаёт его волновать, стирается, и, когда он заканчивает с больными, в голове остаётся только зудящая мысль об анксиоцине.   
\- Мне нужно помыться, - говорит он Агу, когда они идут к его хижине. 

Николя еле держится на ногах и дрожь в руках усиливается.   
\- Ты выглядеть больной. Что с тобой плохо? – спрашивает Агу.   
\- Я очень устал…   
\- Я тебе помогать. Мы сейчас идти мыться, а потом идти спать. Завтра быть лучше, - обещает Агу, обхватывая Николя под мышками, и тот с облегчением принимает эту помощь, прижимается к груди Агу, позволяет ему вести себя. 

Агу выносит большой кувшин с водой на улицу. Отводит Николя чуть в сторону от хижины, помогает раздеться, и потом поливает его из кувшина, помогает намылиться. Николя почти ничего не чувствует. Его начинает знобить и меньше всего в тот момент Николя заботит, что Агу трогает его, что его ладонь проходится у Николя по спине, по груди, по ягодицам, по животу, когда он смывает с него мыльную пену. Потом Агу заворачивает его в большое полотняное полотенце и, внезапно, резким движением, поднимает на руки. Николя едва успевает зацепиться за его шею.   
\- Что ты делаешь? Я могу сам, - слабо сопротивляется Николя. – Я сам, слышишь?   
\- Всё хорошо, Николя… Всё быть хорошо… 

В хижине Агу опускает его на постель. У него даже есть матрас. Настоящий, не соломенный. Матрас застелен свежей простыней.   
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне ещё кое с чем, - говорит Николя, доставая из медицинского чемоданчика всё необходимое для внутривенной инъекции: шприц, ампулу, жгут, спиртовые салфетки. Он понимает, что сам не справится. Он исколет себе всю вену, пытаясь попасть в неё дрожащей рукой. Хотя у него случались дни и похуже, но тогда рядом никого не было и Николя приходилось колоть самому, а вена потом долго заживала.   
\- Давно ты это делать? – спрашивает Агу, затягивая жгут у Николя на плече.   
\- Это, чтобы не заболеть, - глупо оправдывается он. 

Агу помогает Николя воткнуть иглу, потом медленно нажимает на поршень. Николя наконец расслабляется, откидывается на матрас.   
\- Ты не бояться от этого умереть?   
\- Если бы я боялся умереть, я бы не сунулся в Луанду… - Николя закрывает глаза. Сквозь неизменно наступающую дремоту он понимает, что Агу ложится рядом с ним. Но Николя это не волнует. В тот момент уже совсем не волнует. Он чувствует, как тёплая ладонь опускается ему на плечо.   
\- Не надо бояться меня, - шепчет Агу.   
\- Если бы я боялся.., - едва разлепляет губы Николя. – Я бы не лёг с тобой в одну постель… 

Разве Николя могло прийти в голову, что он окажется в одной постели с Командосом? Но он подумает об этом завтра… Завтра. А теперь ему хорошо и спокойно. Николя погружается в анксиоциновый сон. 

 

Когда Николя просыпается утром и, повернув голову, видит чёрную спину Агу, он едва верит в то, что всё что с ним случилось накануне – правда, что он действительно в деревне повстанцев и, на самом деле, спит в одной постели с их лидером. Николя удивляется, что всё ещё жив, удивляется, что никто из людей Агу не караулит у входа в хижину, но больше всего Николя удивляется этой самой чёрной спине, позвонкам, плечам, пояснице – всему мужскому, стремительному, правильному, прекрасному, что есть в длинных и сильных мускулах Агу, которые сейчас расслаблены, пребывают в священной неге покоя. Николя не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз был с мужчиной. Но это точно было ещё до Луанды. Тогда анскиоцин уже понемногу забирал у него желания и возможности. А потом Николя и вовсе перестал чего-либо хотеть, почти забыл, что у него есть тело, и тело ответило ему тем же. Вялая мастурбация в уличном душе едва ли чаще пары раз в месяц, иногда он обходился и вовсе без неё по несколько недель или месяцев. Даже утренняя эрекция перестала его донимать. Раньше редкое утро обходилось без быстрого секса, если у Николя был любовник, и без собственноручной разрядки, если Николя был один. Но то было в «прошлой» жизни, такой далёкой, что отсюда, из глубины Африканского континента, она казалась вымышленной. Здесь, в Луанде, Николя уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз случилось это его «бодрое» утро со стояком, когда ему было просто необходимо скинуть напряжение. 

В это утро, в деревне повстанцев Николя просыпается с торчащим членом, который едва прикрывают свободные трусы. Вид совершенного, крепкого тела Агу лишь усугубляет его «проблему». Николя поворачивается на бок, спиной к Агу, пытается унять возбуждение. Зажимает член ладонью, закрывает глаза, но это не помогает. Пальцы сами начинают теребить головку. Николя тихо поднимается, садится на матрасе. Ему нужно где-то уединиться, просто по-быстрому «это сделать», чтобы его никто не увидел, потом уколоться, пока он бодрый и отдохнувший, чтобы не пришлось снова просить Агу о помощи. 

Николя тянется за своей обувью, и тут чувствует, что та же тёплая ладонь, что сжимала его плечо, когда он засыпал, теперь скользит вниз по его спине. Николя замирает, забывает сделать вдох. Агу подтягивается на локте и обхватывает Николя руками, дышит ему сзади в шею. Плечи Николя безвольно падают. Он даже не думает отстраняться, лишь шумно и глубоко втягивает ртом воздух после пропущенного вдоха. Губы Агу касаются его лопаток. Николя вздрагивает и хватается за руку, которой Агу ласкает его левый сосок. Теперь он пытается его остановить и просит: «Не надо. Не надо», не пускает его руку ниже. Но Агу становится настойчивым, мягкость исчезает в мгновение ока. Он перехватывает Николя поперёк груди, тянет на себя, принуждает снова опуститься на матрас. «Сейчас он это сделает», - мелькает в голове у Николя, и он ждёт несколько секунд не без внутреннего содрогания, что Агу на него набросится, придавит своим телом, заставит развести ноги, наверняка ударит или свяжет руки, если Николя вздумает отбиваться, и потом силой возьмёт его. В Луанде насилуют женщин среди бела дня, и этим никого не удивишь. Николя слышал и о случаях изнасилования мужчин. Вероятно, теперь пришла и его очередь. Он решает, что будет сопротивляться до последнего. Ему нечего терять. 

Но ничего подобного не происходит. Агу, в самом деле, упирается Николя ладонью в плечо, но не сильно, он смотрит ему в глаза и качает головой.   
\- Зачем ты меня бояться? Разве я хотеть делать тебе что-то плохой? Я только хотеть помочь тебе. Сделать тебе хорошо.   
\- Не надо. Пожалуйста, не надо. Прошу тебя, - повторяет Николя скороговоркой. 

Агу продолжает смотреть ему в глаза, чуть ослабляет нажим ладони, которой упирается в плечо, а другой рукой ведёт вниз по животу Николя, накрывает ладонью его член, потом поглаживает пальцами головку, сжимает её. Николя сдаётся. Из его рта вырывается что-то похожее на прерывистое: «хааа-ааа-ха». Агу попеременно играет языком с его сосками, потом целует его живот и пах, крепко, оставляя на коже Николя красноватые пятна. Рука Агу тем временем продолжает заниматься членом Николя и Николя выгибается и мычит, цепляется пальцами за простыню. Когда Агу берёт его член в рот, Николя распахивает глаза, резко запрокидывает голову, выстанывает круглую «О». Агу берёт его до основания, как будто у Агу бездонная глотка – а ведь у Николя всё в порядке с размером. Агу чертовски глубоко сосёт и чертовски правильно варьирует силу нажима. Крепче сжимает губы, когда ведёт вверх по стволу, ослабляет нажим, когда ведёт вниз. Головка почти не упирается ему в нёбо, Агу принимает в себя Николя до основания и не давится, напротив, каким-то невероятным образом умудряется ласкать член языком и касаться горлом головки, когда Николя сжимает ягодицы и толкается ему в рот.   
\- О, Господи! Господи! – кричит Николя. Ладони Агу мнут его живот и бёдра, губы не ослабляют нажима. Николя чувствует под пальцами непривычные жёсткие завитки волос на голове Агу, он вцепляется в них, выгибается, замирает, обильно изливается в рот Агу. 

Какое-то время Николя не способен говорить. В ушах шумит так сильно, что он за этим шумом ничего не слышит, только отдающийся внутри бешеный стук сердца. Николя лежит, распластавшись на матрасе, не меньше минуты, потом привстаёт, надевает трусы. Он смотрит на Агу и пытается понять, что ему делать дальше. Он хочет его что-то спросить, но так и не решает, что именно. Агу поднимается, выходит из хижины, но очень скоро возвращается с двумя своими парнями. Агу поднимает Николя на ноги. Николя ему улыбается, спрашивает:   
\- Что ты собираешься делать? 

Агу не отвечает, но переговаривается со своими людьми на суахили. Парни хватают Николя, пытаются связать ему руки.   
\- Что вы делаете?! Послушай! Агу! Что происходит?! – Николя мгновенно накрывает паникой. Он не понимает, что происходит. 

Николя снова, как и накануне, завязывают глаза и связывают руки, и он думает, что его повезут назад. Но он без одежды и обуви, в одних только трусах.   
\- Не обязательно было связывать меня, - испуганно говорит он. – Я ведь никуда не убегу. Агу! Агу?! Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что происходит?! 

Но Агу не отвечает. Николя вообще не уверен, есть ли он где-нибудь поблизости. 

Николя подхватывают с двух сторон и тащат куда-то. Когда он упирается ногами, его грубо подталкивают и что-то кричат на суахили. 

Николя приходится пройти не более ста-ста пятидесяти метров, прежде чем, его оставляют в покое, предварительно грубо толкнув в грудь. От толчка Николя падает, понимает, что оказывается на земле. Не пытается встать на ноги. Остаётся сидеть на земле. Он слышит, что вокруг суетятся люди, но не знает, что они делают. Николя уже понял, что никто не собирается с ним говорить. Никто не отвечает на его вопросы. Но он спрашивает снова, через некоторое время, когда его поднимают на ноги и потом, держа за плечи, заставляют наклонить голову. Накидывают на шею верёвку. Николя сразу понимает, что это петля. 

Он хочет вырваться. Кричит. Зовёт Агу. Никто по-прежнему не отзывается. Его лишь крепко держат за плечи. Николя плачет, срывается в истерику, топает ногами, отказывается идти, повисает на руках у тех, кто его держит. Его тащат под мышки, волоча ноги по земле. Потом отпускают, принуждают подняться на что-то твёрдое, какое-то небольшое возвышение.   
\- Нет! Нет! Нет! – кричит Николя. – Ну, зачем?! Не надо! Не надо! 

Он чувствует, как верёвка натягивается и чувствует, как по ногам струится что-то тёплое. Его сейчас вздёрнут, а он обмочился… 

 

Верёвку снимают с шеи Николя так же быстро и неожиданно, как и его самого снимают с возвышения. Николя кажется, что он теряет рассудок. Его не держат ноги. Как только ему развязывают руки, он перестаёт удерживать равновесие, но кто-то успевает его подхватить. Ему снимают с глаз повязку. Николя смотрит вокруг ошалелым невидящим взглядом. Его колотит.   
\- Всё хорошо, - слышит он голос Агу. – Всё быть хорошо. 

Они вдвоём сидят на земле, и Агу прижимает к себе голову Николя. Он гладит его по волосам и по лицу. Николя рыдает и не может остановиться.   
\- Я тебе говорить, но ты мне не верить, что так делать люди Курунга с мужчинами, который любить другой мужчины. Теперь ты знать. Теперь ты мне верить?   
\- Т-ты с-сумасшедший, - у Николя зуб на зуб не попадает. – Т-ты чуть м-меня не убил, только, чтобы п-показать… Т-ты, т-ты, - Николя снова плачет.   
\- Прости меня, хабабу, - тихо говорит Агу, по-прежнему гладя Николя по лицу. – Я тебе обещать, что с тобой ничего не случится. Обещать. Я отвезти тебя обратно. Всё быть хорошо… Хабабу…


	2. Два месяца спустя

Николя работает как прежде. Больных не становится меньше, несмотря на то, что вспышка лихорадки угасла с месяц назад. О том, что произошло в деревне повстанцев он старается не думать, но получается не очень-то. Воспоминания слишком яркие, болезненно яркие – тело хранит память лучше, чем серые клетки. Тело Николя помнит руки и губы – лучший в его жизни минет, но так же отчётливо помнит и петлю на шее – всё вместе это походит на причудливый, сладкий кошмар, на тягостную, неотступную, вязкую, но желанную муку. 

Когда он отправлялся в Луанду два года назад – всё, что у него оставалось – это страх быть разоблачённым, страх, что он не сможет достать анксиоцин, что лишится лицензии. Но ночам Николя снился один и тот же сон – спальня, кислородные баллоны рядом с кроватью, костлявые пальцы матери, вцепившиеся в его руку. Николя надеялся, что в Луанде анксиоцин всё же прикончит его или какой-нибудь африканский вирус справится с ним раньше, чем анксиоцин. Такой конец не пугал Николя, напротив – приободрял, даже казался несколько… благородным. Но когда дошло до дела, когда реальная, не отсроченная угроза показала своё лицо, когда он стоял в петле, в шаге от небытия – Николя понял, что боится смерти, что не готов умереть, какие бы картинки не подкидывало ему воспалённое воображение. 

За все эти два месяца ни Агу, ни кто-то другой из его людей не показываются в госпитале, но Николя не покидает чувство, что Агу всегда где-то рядом, как будто следит за ним. Николя не может объяснить, почему ему так кажется. Это шестое чувство. Ощущение на коже, и под кожей – в кровяном русле. Что-то тревожное и тянущее в груди… 

 

Во второй раз повстанцы появляются так же внезапно, как и в первый. Только теперь это случается ночью. Они вытаскивают Николя из кровати. Агу с ними нет. Один из парней, Баха, поясняет, что Агу ранен и ему нужна помощь. Они снова заталкивают Николя в Рейнджер под дулом пистолета.   
\- Зачем пистолет? – недоумевает он. – Я и так иду. Добровольно. Эй?! Опять будем играть в молчанку?   
Но никто не обращает внимания на его слова. 

 

Агу ранен в плечо, и сама по себе рана пустяковая. Он даже сам себя подштопал. Рана стала затягиваться, но потом начался воспалительный процесс, рана нагноилась. 

У Агу сильный жар. Николя надеется, что удастся обойтись антибиотиками и сульфаниламидами.   
\- Почему ты не позвал меня раньше? – отчитывает его Николя.   
\- Я думать, что справиться сам. Не хотеть тебя трогать.   
\- Есть вещи, которые не в твоей власти, - двусмысленно говорит Николя. 

Он чистит и обрабатывает рану, накладывает на неё повязку, потом ставит Агу капельницу.   
Всё та же хижина. Всё тот же матрас. Только простыня несвежая, испачканная кровью и гноем, влажная от пота. Всё та же чёрная гладкая кожа, только в испарине. И всё те же восхитительные мускулы под ней.   
\- Если бы ты подождал ещё день или два – получил бы сепсис.   
\- Я хотеть, - тяжело говорит Агу. – Чтобы ты не держать на меня зло. Я чувствовать себя виноват. Ты думать – я сумасшедший. Ты думать – я зверь. Это не хорошо.   
\- Тебе важно, что я о тебе думаю? 

Агу кивает.   
\- Остаться сегодня со мной? – спрашивает он.   
\- Я останусь, пока в этом есть необходимость… 

Уже утром Агу становится лучше. Николя делает ему перевязку и ставит новую капельницу. Днём он занимается другими жителями деревни, которым нужна медицинская помощь. Следующим утром Николя намеревается уехать. Он просит отвезти его в госпиталь. Агу наотрез отказывается.   
\- Тебе тоже нужен помощь. Ты есть очень хороший человек, Николя. Я должен это для тебя сделать.   
\- Сделать что? 

 

Сначала Николя охватывает дикая злость. Он пытается вырваться. Он даже лезет в драку с Баха и Даула, которым Агу приказал охранять его, следить, чтобы он с собой ничего не сделал и, главное, чтобы не сбежал. Агу оставил его без анксиоцина, без единой ампулы. Он решил «снять» Николя с иглы. 

Когда начинается синдром отмены – Николя думает, что справится. 

Когда начинает скручивать суставы и мышцы – Николя кричит, воет, матерится и мечется по хижине. 

Когда начинает тошнить и лихорадить – он заворачивается в одеяло, скулит и царапает ногтями ладони. 

Когда Агу приходит в хижину, чтобы его проведать, Николя цедит: «Я тебя ненавижу», «Сраное черножопое животное», «Чёртова тупая обезьяна». За такие слова Николя мог бы схлопотать увесисто по лицу, а то и ещё чего похуже. Но Агу не обращает внимания на оскорбления. Он не без труда, подавляя сопротивление Николя, сильными руками прижимает к себе его голову, обнимает его, говорит:   
\- Это из тебя выходить грязь. Ты быть чистый. Здоровый. С тобой всё быть хорошо, хабабу. 

Агу заставляет его выпить какой-то травяной отвар, и Николя поначалу, конечно же, отказывается, орёт, что не хочет, чтобы его отравили «какой-то заразой», но Агу настойчив, зовёт Баха и Даула, те держат Николя за руки, и Агу вливает ему в рот сладковатое, болотного цвета пойло. 

Впервые за почти двое суток Николя становится легче, проходит ломота в мышцах и суставах. Он чувствует себя выпотрошенным, он чувствует себя так, будто пробежал марафон – и всё, что он может – это опуститься на матрас, свернуться калачиком и закрыть глаза. 

Агу отпускает парней, а сам остаётся с Николя. Ложится рядом с ним, гладит по волосам.   
\- Завтра уже быть хорошо. Завтра – лучше. Ты должен верить мне. 

Николя начинает плакать. Он всхлипывает, и Агу утешает его, как ребёнка. Вытирает ладонями слёзы.   
\- Ей было очень больно… Не знаю, как она терпела так долго. Она просила меня, но я всё время отказывался. А потом, в один день – согласился. Помог ей умереть… Я убил её… 

Это самая страшная тайна и самая страшная правда в жизни Николя. Он убил свою мать. Помог ей уйти, когда рак сожрал её изнутри, и муки стали невыносимы. Он никогда никому не говорил об этом. Ни одной живой душе. Да и как мог сказать? «Добрый день! Я Николя Сафри, и я убил свою мать»? 

Анксиоцин помогал ему справиться с болью, помогал не думать. Очень быстро анксиоцин завладел его жизнью, будущим, карьерой, личной жизнью. Николя пришлось оставить медицинскую практику из-за страха быть разоблачённым и ещё большего страха однажды не найти новой дозы. И он сбежал в Луанду, где всегда светит солнце, муту умирают от многочисленных болезней, а анксиоцина всегда в достатке в его аптечке.   
\- Это не быть тебя больше мучать, - обещает Агу, когда Николя заканчивает свою исповедь.   
\- Нет, Агу, это останется со мной до самого конца, - говорит Николя, ударяя себя кулаком в грудь – Вот здесь. Каждый день. Очень больно. 

Агу прижимает ладонь к груди Николя. Под большой и горячей ладонью Николя чувствует что-то похожее на слабое покалывание.   
\- Всё быть хорошо, всё быть хорошо, - шепчет Агу, поворачивая ладонь по часовой стрелке. – Это не быть тебя больше мучать. Верить мне. 

Внезапно он толкает Николя в грудь, так, что тот опрокидывается на матрас. У него внутри всё сжимается, грудь как будто стянута железным обручем – не вздохнуть. Глаза снова наполняются слезами, он ловит ртом воздух, как рыба. Агу смотрит на него неотрывно, клюёт в самое сердце – потом проводит ребрами обеих ладоней по плечам, делает руками движение, как будто сталкивает с его груди тяжкий груз, разрывает путы. Николя делает самый глубокий в своей жизни вдох… 

Николя просыпается от того, что какой-то ребёнок кричит у хижины. Николя привстаёт, садится на матрасе, смотрит в проём хижины (улу не имеют дверей или занавесок) – мелькают детские ноги – сорванцы гоняют по двору собаку. На улице пасмурно, небо наливается, вот-вот начнётся дождь. Первый раз за последние несколько лет Николя чувствует себя свободным. Он чувствует себя лёгким, будто благословлённым. Он чувствует себя заново родившимся и знает, что теперь, в этой его новой жизни – всё будет хорошо.   
\- Утро добрый – быть дождь, - Агу отрывает голову от подушки, тоже садится, обхватывает Николя руками, целует его в спину. 

Николя закрывает глаза. Хочет чувствовать только эти прикосновения сильных рук и тёплых губ. Хочет, чтобы Агу целовал его, чтобы наполнил собой, сделал таким же красивым, чёрным, как эбеновое дерево. Николя разворачивается к Агу лицом, садится ему на колени, обнимает ногами за талию, гладит ладонями плечи – на правом большой грубый рубец. Николя уже знает его историю – с этого плеча Агу собственноручно вырезал лоскут кожи, страшное клеймо Нгабани Воха. 

Николя трогает, гладит, изучает, удивляется изгибам тела – он такой невероятно красивый, гибкий, сильный – Агу – чёрный леопард.   
\- Хочу тебя, - шепчет Николя ему в ухо. – Умираю, как хочу тебя. 

Агу целует его, крепко, посасывая верхнюю губу, стонет, сжимает спину, шепчет: «Уэвэ ни мзури» - «Какой ты красивый». Красивый? Разве это Николя красивый? 

Агу ласкает рукой член Николя, потом свой член, потом оба вместе. Они переплетаются, меняются, соединяются – телами, стонами, криками. Ни секунды стеснения, ни капли смущения – любой, кто окажется рядом с их хижиной, станет невольным свидетелем их страсти. В любви улу неведом стыд. А Николя теперь такой же улу, как Агу, его возлюбленный – его «хабабу». 

 

Дождь стучит по крыше, когда они лежат потные, тяжело дышащие – два скакуна, пришедшие к финишу ноздря в ноздрю. Агу прижимается к щеке Николя носом, потом целует, говорит:   
\- Ты совсем белый. Ничего не взять от свой отец. Ты похож только на свой мать. Она очень красивый. Такой белый. С оранжевый волосами.   
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Ты что, видел её фотографию? Шарил по моим вещам? – возмущается Николя.   
\- Не шарить. Не надо думать так про Агу. Я теперь всё про тебя видеть, хабабу. Всё знать. Ты умный белый нганга. Но и я немного нганга. Я знать, что отец не верить твой мать, думать ты не его сын. Всё время злиться на мать. Она его сильно любить и всегда прощать. А он уйти другой женщина и вы уехать из Марокко домой.   
\- Господи, как ты это..?   
\- Ты есть хороший доктор. Настоящий нганга. У тебя дар. Знать почему? 

Николя вертит головой: «не знаю».   
\- Твой бабушка, мать твой отца иметь тоже дар. Лечить людей. Но быстро всё отдать. Умирать рано.   
\- Отец рассказывал что-то, - припоминает Николя. – Она умерла ещё до моего рождения.   
\- Ты должен себя беречь, хабабу. Не отдать всё так рано. Ты прожить дольше.   
\- Ты знаешь, сколько я проживу? – усмехается Николя.   
\- Я знать, но не говорить тебе, хабабу. Ты не надо знать. Ты сейчас уехать на родина. И всё быть хорошо. Твой жизнь быть хорошо.   
\- Что ты..? О чём ты, Агу? Я не собираюсь уезжать.   
\- Тебе надо. Теперь тут опасно. Они знать, что ты со мной. Думать, ты помогать улу и что-то знать. Если ты не уехать – тебя найти и пытать. Тебя не надо убить. Здесь быть очень страшно. Быть революция. Скоро. Я быть с революция. Это мой судьба. Я всегда это хотеть.   
\- Нет, Агу! Какого чёрта?! Сейчас?! Боже мой… 

Агу прижимает палец к губам Николя.   
\- Не говорить. Всё должно быть так. Я знать. Я переправить тебя через граница в Зибути, и ты улетать домой.   
\- Да что ты такое говоришь?! Как ты вообще…   
\- Я любить тебя, Николя. Я делать всё, чтобы защищать тебя. Я обещать что с тобой всё быть хорошо…


	3. Два года спустя

Николя теперь занимается вакцинами – работает в Институте вакцин и сывороток в Женеве. Его жизнь ничем не отличается от жизни миллионов других людей – размеренная, спокойная: хорошая работа, хорошая квартира, ясное будущее. Он не вернулся к анксиоцину, перестал мучиться ночными кошмарами и простил себе смерть матери. У него всё хорошо. Всё встало на свои места. 

Почти год назад в Луанде произошла революция, новый государственный переворот. Такая же кровавая и жестокая смена власти, какая произошла в большинстве других стран Чёрного Континента. Власть захватили улу. Новостные выпуски были скупы на события. Полмиллиона жертв, страна утонула в крови. Зверски убит генерал Курунга. 

Погиб Командос, один из лидеров повстанцев. Через некоторое время после переворота. Тело Агу выловили из озера Киву. 

Всё, что осталось Николя от Агу – его амулет, который он надел Николя на шею перед тем, как они расстались. Маленькая фигурка пантеры, чёрного леопарда. Имя Агу – значит леопард. И два письма, которые Николя обнаружил в своём почтовом ящике с интервалом в несколько месяцев. Конверты без штампов и отметок. Только значится – «Николя Сафри». 

Первое, написанное накануне революции: 

«Дорогой Николя! 

Завтра утром делать революция. Я быть готовым давно. У меня нет страх. Но я думать о тебе и думать о свой народ. Если завтра всё быть хорошо, я надеяться тебя повидать. Если я погибать, пожалуйста, вспоминать меня иногда, что Агу быть не совсем плохой человек, что Агу очень любить тебя. 

Ты всегда быть в мой сердце. 

Я сам найти тебя.   
Агу». 

 

Второе было написано спустя некоторое время после переворота, точная дата неизвестна: 

«Дорогой Николя! 

Это быть злой и печальный письмо. То, что мы делать революция не стать хорошо в Луанда. Всё быть большой ложь и обман. Я хотеть помогать свой народ, делать его счастливый, чтобы всем быть еда и никого не убивать, чтобы больше не страдать. Мы убить Курунга, а теперь нас заставлять убивать много простых людей. Убивать муту, как они убивать нас. Я отказаться так делать. Я хотеть мира. Мы делать революция, чтобы быть мир и покой. 

Я не знать, что делать дальше. Сердце разрываться в мой грудь. Я быть скрываться. Агу нет места на этой планете. 

Если духи хотеть, я увидеть тебя, хабабу. Ты всё, что у меня остаться. 

Я сам найти тебя.   
Агу». 

 

*** 

В один из дней в середине ноября Николя возвращается с работы домой, обычным маршрутом. Машина тормозит перед переходом. Мелькают пешеходы: две девушки, пожилая женщина тащит на поводке собаку, высокий чернокожий мужчина в жёлтой куртке перебегает дорогу… Агу! Боже! Это Агу! Николя не может вздохнуть. Ему, наверное, показалось. Он теперь часто смотрит в спины высоким чернокожим мужчинам. Он каждый раз удерживает себя, чтобы не сорваться, не броситься за ними вслед. Кто-то из них оказывается чем-то похож на Агу, но Николя всегда понимает, что это не он – это лишь предсказуемая реакция организма, отчаянный порыв души. Чуда не случается… 

Теперь Николя видел лицо этого мужчины в жёлтой куртке. Это точно был Агу! Или Николя сошёл с ума! 

Николя выскакивает из машины. Кричит что есть сил: «Агу! Агу!» Раздражённо гудят автомобили. Николя бежит за мужчиной в жёлтой куртке, продолжает звать, видит, что тот поворачивает голову. Николя не ошибся! Через несколько секунд он уже сжимает Агу в объятьях, улыбается, плачет, крепко прижимается к его губам, повторяет: «Живой, живой, живой».   
\- Никто не знать, где находится твой чёртов улица, - улыбается Агу сквозь слёзы. 

 

Дождь стучит в стёкла. Николя хочется сказать: «Давай не будем вылезать из постели?» Он не может наглядеться на Агу, прижимается к его груди, проводит пальцами по небольшому шраму на лбу – его раньше не было – Николя помнит точно. Сколько раз Агу мог лишиться жизни? Но духи хранили его. Из озера Киву вытащили не его тело – его брата. Злая насмешка судьбы, но это позволило Агу стать «мёртвым», исчезнуть из Луанды, стать другим человеком – с фальшивыми документами и новым именем.   
\- Агу, - шепчет Николя.   
\- Я теперь Джон Уллае, - поправляет Агу. – Ты должен запомнить.   
\- Хорошо… Джон. Но я по-прежнему Николя. – Он приподнимается на локте, нависает над Агу, смотрит ему в глаза. – И я по-прежнему твой хабабу, правда?   
\- Мой, - мягко улыбается Агу. – Хабабу.


End file.
